


Thug City

by HeroesNeeded



Series: Young and Beautiful [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Sad Liam, Vampire Harry, Vampire Louis, Vampire Niall, Vampire Sex, Vampire Zayn, angst hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesNeeded/pseuds/HeroesNeeded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam overhears a conversation between Zayn and Louis about how boring Zayn's sex life is getting. Liam misunderstands the conversation and thinks Zayn doesn't want him anymore, but on the contrary he just wants to add more spice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thug City

**Author's Note:**

> I looked over everything myself so if anything is wrong, I'm sorry! Still shit at grammar. Enjoy <3
> 
> Title from Dance Gavin Dance's "Thug City"

“It’s not that I’m bored with our sex…”

“You just want something else?” Louis cuts Zayn off. Liam stands outside his and Zayn’s shared bedroom, listening quietly to their conversation. He can’t help but feel his heart sink at what he is hearing.

“Yes!” Zayn throws his hands up in the air. “I don’t know what it is, it’s fulfilling but… I feel like something is missing.” Zayn sits on their bed and Liam steps back a little into the shadows.

Liam can hear the bed squeak so he can only guess that Louis has joined him on the bed. “I think I can help you with your boring sex life. I can see that Liam is putting you to sleep; I’ve been telling you it was going to be a lot of work but you never really listen to me. You should know by now that I’m always right, Zayn.” Louis chuckles.

“He’s not putting me to sleep. We can’t even sleep, really.” Zayn mumbles.

“Putting you to sleep, early death same thing. What you need is to go out clubbing, forget about Liam just for the night. Pick up the hottest chick or guy, whichever. Glammer them, have the hottest sex you’ve ever had. Come back home and play housewife once again. Maybe drop the extra load while you’re out there. Ya feel?”

“Drop the extra load..?” Zayn says slowly.

“Yeah. Drop it down. Bury it in the grave. Let it be gone. Away from here. However you wanna put it. Just get something new because it’s getting boring. Something that makes your dick stand tall and proud every time it walks through the door. Someone that smells like chocolate and not like something delicious that makes me want to rip his throat out of his neck and drink all of his blood. Nope, not that just….” Liam thinks he’s heard enough. He slowly backs away from the door, trying not to stumble on anything to let them know of his presence because he has a feeling with as much convincing from Louis, Zayn is finally going to dump Liam. All because Liam couldn’t provide Zayn sexually.

Liam can’t help the hurt expression that crosses his face. He thought his and Zayn’s sex life was wonderful. He was getting the best orgasms in since… well forever really. Liam really loved the intimate face-to-face fucking. That way he could grip onto Zayn’s hair and claw down his back when Zayn couldn’t control himself and went all vampiric speed on him. He _loved_  their sex, but apparently Zayn wanted something else… or someone.

Maybe Zayn needed something new, but with Liam. Maybe new positions, maybe the basics were getting boring? New positions.

The words rolled around on his tongue like a bad-tasting vitamin. Liam’s bottom lip jutted out and his shoulders slumped because he only saw that Zayn was getting tired of him. He really should have expected it. They’ve been together for almost a year and of course Zayn would want someone new to have. Hell, Liam’s really surprised it really lasted this long. Zayn’s hot and Liam is just… Liam. He has forever and Liam is probably just a small speck of dust on his timeline. He really doesn’t know where he’s going to go after this. For obvious reasons, he can’t go home. He’s going to have to live on the streets. How’s he going to say goodbye to Niall? And Harry..? and even Louis? Even though he’s pretty sure Louis still hates him, Liam’s going to miss him.

Liam tugged on his bottom lip and looked down at the floor. He wrung his hands together. Liam started to march to his bedroom before he realized that he just came from there and he wasn’t going to be able to collect all of his things. Not that he had a lot. Zayn insisted buying all of his clothes but Liam really liked wearing Zayn’s clothes. Now, he wasn’t going to be able to do that.

Liam wonders when they’re going to get rid of him. Or kill him or whatever. Maybe they won’t but they’ll just get him to leave the house? What if Zayn just starts ignoring him and Liam is supposed to just get the memo and leave on his own. At least, Liam had a little more of a warning and all of this wasn’t sprung on him.

Liam walks down the winding staircase and heads into the kitchen. One last good meal before he leaves. He rubs his hands over his hair and starts to hum a song his mum used to sing to him whenever he needed comforting.

“Hiya, Liam!” Liam’s head snatches up and he stares wide-eyed at Harry.

“Hullo, Harry.” He gives a shaky smile. He sees Harry’s smile falter a little because Harry’s always in tune to his emotions so he can probably feel the dread and the sorrow rolling off of him.

“You ok?” Harry eyes him carefully and Liam just gives a small nod and forces a smile onto his face.

“What are you cooking tonight?” Liam asks scooting past Harry and reaching towards the fridge to pull out a Monster.

“Your favorite,” Harry gives him a grin but Liam can still see his eyes have questions in them.

“Lasagna?” Liam grins widely because what a perfect meal to leave on. Harry nods happily and Liam feels his heart droop a little more because he doesn’t think he’s going to be able to live without Harry but one day Harry will get tired of him like Zayn has and Louis’s already done.

“You sound so surprised. I love making your favorites for you.” Harry ruffles Liam’s hair and scoots past him to check on the oven timer.

Liam can’t help himself when he shoots into Harry’s arms and buries his head into his neck. He pulls him in and just breathes in and out his smell. He can feel Harry’s shock but he wraps his arms around Liam and rubs his back.

“You sure you’re ok, Liam?” Harry looks over Liam and Liam just smiles and nods.

“Yeah, ‘course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Dunno, you just seem.. sad.”

“No, I’m fine.” Liam bites on his lip, “But, I love you a lot Hazza.”

“And I, you, Liam. I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.” Liam grabs his shoulder and squeezes it gently before escaping out of the kitchen. Liam wonders if Harry can feel the goodbye too.

Liam travels around the castle, visiting his favorite spots. He remembers not a year ago, he was confused and never knew how to get around here. He remembers how he had ended up in the dungeons after trying to find his way back to his bedroom. He had stayed there for an hour before he started crying. Zayn had found him by following his scent and Liam had been so relieved because Zayn was always there for him even though then and now they both don’t get along with each other.

Liam shakes his head because he can’t start thinking about Zayn because if he does that he’ll want to stay. He can’t stay. It’ll be better to leave before anything turns messy.

Liam makes his way to Niall’s room because he thinks the blond kiddo deserves a goodbye too.

Liam walks up to his door and he can hear giggling on the other side and he can’t help but smile because Niall is always happy. He knocks timidly on the door which always signals its Liam at the door because everyone else just barges in without saying anything which still catches Liam by surprise, especially when Zayn is balls-deep in him and someone just barges into their room. After a few times of the boys doing that, Liam has learned to lock the door before him and Zayn undress. But, Liam guesses none of that matters now.

“Leemo!” Niall shouts out with glee when Liam enters his room. Liam lets out a timid smile as Niall pulls him down onto his bed and cuddles up to his side.

“How are ya, mate?” Niall grins and Liam can’t help but smile for real because Niall makes him happy—always has, sometimes he forgets how much he loves Niall.

“M’fine Niall. You?” Liam cringes because he sounds so formal and he wants to sound normal so no one knows what he’s planning to do but he’s just so nervous.

Niall’s eyebrows furrow because fuck. He can just tell that there is something that is bothering Liam. Shit and Liam thought he could pull this off, but he’s such an open book to all of them. They can all pick up on his emotions and seem to know what he’s thinking and always figure out what he’s going to do before Liam himself does. These people know him so well and he can’t even hide his heartbreak from two of them.

“Good, good. What can I do for you?” Niall watches Liam intently and rubs his back gently.

“Nothing. Just wanted a cuddle,” Liam closes his eyes and lets Niall’s warmth comfort him.

“Of course. Liam, you know I’m always here for you.” That hits closer to home and Liam lets out a small sniffle that he covers up with a cough.

“You’re not getting sick are you?” Niall asks, pulling back from Liam, looking down at him.

“Don’t think so, stop being my mother Niall and give me a good cuddle.” Liam forces a chuckle and holds out his arms for Niall to burrow himself in.

Somehow, Liam falls asleep.

 

Liam wakes to Niall gently cooing him awake, “Get up ya wanker. Dinner’s ready!” Niall hits him with a pillow again. Liam bolts up from the bed and dodges another pillow attack before racing out of the room and down the hallway, laughing.

Liam hears Niall sputter a gasp and following after him, thundering down the stone stairs.

“Children, children!” calls Harry, “Behave! I don’t want to have to split you up and have you sit on the opposite sides of the table.” Harry crosses his arms and frowns at Liam and Niall.

“No, Hazza. We’ll behave.” Niall attempts to look like a guilty child while Liam tries to stifle his giggling but failing miserably.

“Scat you children. Sit yourselves at your seats. Dinner is ready.” Niall sticks his tongue out at him when he turns his back towards the table and Liam laughs quietly.

They all sit in their seats and start piling their food onto their plates. Liam’s happy that the vampires can enjoy regular food too and their diets don’t only just consist of human blood because they would be missing too much. Liam even thinks Niall would eat food anyways even if it could kill him. He wouldn’t be able to live without it.

“Where’s Zayn and Louis?” Niall asks with a mouthful of garlic bread. Liam’s heart stutters because he had almost forgot about them.

“I think Louis said something about a club maybe? Not sure, they both swept out of the door quickly.” Harry answers and doesn’t try to scold Niall on his manners because he’s given up on that a long time ago.

Liam sets his fork down gently, and shoves his plate a little away from him. He sits at the table with his hands joined at the top and looks down at them. He’s not hungry anymore, he feels as if he’s going to throw up instead. Because of course they would want to get rid of Liam quickly. He’s foolish to think that he had a little more time with them before Zayn went out and got a new food source. Liam thought he at least was going to get pitiful goodbye sex.

“You ok, Liam?” Liam snaps out of his daze and glances at Harry and nods.

“Just not really hungry, anymore.” Liam mumbles. Liam continues to wring his hands together that he misses Harry and Niall’s shared look.

“But it’s your favorite,” Niall says because Liam always loved lasagna night and he manages to eat three plates of it but tonight he’s only had half.

“I know.” Liam grits his teeth, pushing up from his chair. “Thank you for dinner. I don’t feel well and I’d appreciate it if you left me alone while I lay down.” He scoots his chair in and marches away from the table, feeling dreadful.

He didn’t mean to snap at Harry and Niall but he’s not in the mood to be friendly and polite. He’s upset and he just wants to leave while he can. What if they’re just being nice to him for an act? What if they want him to leave too?

A sob wracks through Liam’s body. Of course, why would they want him around too? Liam isn’t anything special.

Liam bites down on his fist and starts tearing around the room, trying to collect clothes to take. He sees his favorite sweater of Zayn’s and decides whether to take it or not. He reaches out and snatches it because even if Zayn and everyone else hates him, they were the best part of Liam’s life. He loves all of them.

He wipes his face with the back of his arm as he shoulders his bag. He creeps open the door and looks out into the arching hallway. The torches on the wall flicker but Liam doesn’t see any other movement.

Liam walks as stealthily as he can down the stone pathway without his shoes making loud clanking noises. He reaches the stairwell and he knows he’s made it out safely without being caught and questioned on why he’s carrying a duffle bag and sneaking around the castle.  The wooden door stands in front of him and can’t believe he’s about to walk out on everything he called home for a year.

Liam takes the door handle in his sweaty hands and pulls on it. He glances around the foyer one more time before stepping out into the cool night. Only to bump into something solid. He falls back onto his ass and glances up and cringes when hazel eyes meet his.

“Liam?” Zayn stands over him, offering him a hand, but eyes on the duffle that spilled over and is leaking his clothing.

Liam licks his lips and stands up without Zayn’s help. He reaches down and snatches up his bag before trying to scoot past Zayn without saying a word. If Liam says a word he might cry and beg for Zayn to take him back.

“Liam…?” Liam glances at Zayn and he feels tears start to form in his eyes.

“I..” He chokes off because all the sudden he’s scared. He’s so in love with Zayn he doesn’t think he could ever really leave him. He's so surprised by himself that he was just about to walk out of his life forever. 

“Where are you going?” Zayn wraps a hand around Liam’s elbow but it just causes Liam to sob and fall to his knees because he’s weak.

“Liam? Are you ok? Liam? Babe, you’re scaring me,” Zayn bends down and tries to collect Liam into his arms but Liam just pushes him off because he can’t deal with the comfort because he knows Zayn doesn’t want him anymore and he’s ok with that. He just doesn’t need to feel Zayn try and care for him and comfort him when it doesn’t matter to him anymore.

Liam can hear people running, “Zayn? What’s wrong with Liam?” Harry asks and puts a hand on Liam’s back, rubbing, trying to stop his shaking.

“I don’t know. I opened the door and he bumped into me and fell to the floor. He’s carrying a duffel and looked like he was going to leave.” Zayn runs his hands through Liam’s hair which makes Liam cry harder because this isn’t fair. Why does Zayn get to sound like he cares but drop him when he doesn’t want Liam anymore. He’s making it sound like Liam WANTS to leave Zayn, like it’s his choice.

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Liam growls and manages to shove Zayn away from him. Zayn looks at Liam surprised and Liam just pushes the guilt down because he needs to be strong. He’s not the same person who would scream ‘monster’ and lock himself into his room every time he was afraid of Zayn.

“Liam?” Niall put his hand out like Liam was a dog and he was trying to show that he isn’t trying to scare Liam. “Where were you going?”

“I was leaving,” Liam brings his legs to his chest and circles his arms around them, shivering.

“Leaving?” Zayn gasps out and Liam thinks he sees hurt and maybe guilt play out on his face.

Liam doesn’t answer just sits in the silence before Harry clears his throat, “where were you going to go? Why were you leaving?”

Liam swallows down a sob and manages a “you didn’t want me here anymore. Were going to get rid of me. ‘M boring.” That’s definitely guilt crossing over Zayn’s face now. Why?

“Where are you getting that from? No one thinks you’re boring! We’d never want to get rid of you Liam.” Niall’s brows furrow and he’s quick to reassure Liam.

“Maybe not you guys.” Liam whispers. Zayn opens his mouth to say something but the front door opens with a bang and Louis steps into the room and surveys Liam sitting on the floor with Niall and Harry crouched beside him and Zayn in front of him. Louis lets out a groan and rolls his eyes.

“Did the bitch need some attention because he hasn’t had it in the last five minutes?” Louis spits out before stepping over them and ‘accidently’ stepping on Liam’s hand.

Liam lets out a frustrated groan and stands up, thumping over to Louis and shoving into his back. Louis turns around, fangs out and hisses at Liam. “Don’t touch me, you human filth.”

“Don’t think you’re above me, Louis. Believe it or not but you used to be like me.” Liam growls, shoving Louis again.

“Liam? What has gotten over you?” Zayn sputters standing up, trying to get a grip on Liam’s shoulders to hold him back.

“Don’t touch me Zayn. You don’t have a right to anymore. Where’s your new mate? I thought you and Louis were going out to find a new chick or guy to fuck. Or you not done with me yet?”  Liam shakes with anger as he turns onto Zayn. Niall and Harry just stare wide eyed at all three of them because they have no idea what’s going or how to handle the situation.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zayn whimpers, holding his hands out to steady Liam.

“Bullshit.” Louis spits, “You know exactly what he’s talking about Zayn.” Louis steps closer to Liam and Liam stiffens.

“I knew you were listening to us, you little shit.” Louis nips into his ear and runs a pointed finger down Liam’s cheek, leaving behind a red mark.

“Don’t touch him,” Zayn steps closer and Liam steps further away from both of them.

“Zayn, I get it that you don’t want me anymore. I’m sorry that I was never fulfilling enough for you. I… I thought you loved me but I guess I was just some object for you so you could eat and fuck me whenever you needed to. I don’t hate you but I hate myself for letting me think that we had something and that you actually loved me.”  Liam starts crying again and he really needs to leave while he can because he’s making Niall and Harry cry and Louis is giving him the most shit-eating grin he’s ever seen.

“Liam, I don’t want you to leave.” Zayn starts to say.

“I’m not going to stay here for you just to ignore me Zayn while you bring in another m-mate. I do have some self-respect.”

“No, Liam. I don’t think you understand. I don’t want you to leave because you’re it for me. I love you so much and I could never live a day without you. The conversation you heard me and that asshat talking about was nothing. I was just trying to confide to my friend,” Zayn glares at Louis, “that I needed a little more to our sex life because I wasn’t… reaching my maximum pleasure. It wasn’t your fault.”

Liam’s cheeks heat up and he only barely notices Harry and Niall slip out of the room before Zayn continues, “I wasn’t actually going to listen to Louis’s suggestion on getting a mate. I was just entertaining him.” Liam sees Louis’s smile fall off his face as he looks at Zayn in anger.

“I’m sorry Louis, I love you but you’re an idiot if you think I’m going to get rid of Liam that quickly. I love him so much, he’s my one and only and I would rather die the true death a hundred times before I let him walk out of the house over something you and I were talking about. I’m not getting rid of him and you’re just going to have to get the fuck over that.” Zayn opens his arms out for Liam and Liam falls into them, with a sob.

Louis lets out a hiss before he backs up the staircase and flits to another part of the castle.

“You weren’t talking about getting rid of me?” Liam asks, nuzzling into Zayn’s chest.

“Fuck no. I was just talking about how I wanted some new sex positions. Don’t get me wrong I love fucking you face-to-face but I wanted to try some new stuff.”

 Liam steps back to look up to Zayn. “I love you so freakin much,” Liam bends up to slot his mouth with Zayn’s. They kiss lazily and slowly, mapping each other out.

 

“What site is this?” Zayn asks, hovering over Liam’s back as Liam lies on his belly with the laptop in front of him. They’re sitting on their bed and Liam had the idea to search up some new positions.

“It’s Cosmopolitan. They’ll have some stuff for us.” Liam clicks around on the page but furrows his brow because this site is very confusing and he doesn’t even know what Kama Sutra is.

“No, Liam.” Zayn sighs and Liam glances over at him. “I like our sex just fine. I’m sorry I was such a twat.”

Liam giggles, “what category do you think we should look under?” Liam ignores Zayn and continues searching around the website before he clicks on the ‘Advanced Sex Positions”. Liam blushes and hits the back button because he’s pretty sure he can’t make his body go into any of those positions.

Zayn goes to speak again but Liam just shushes him. Liam jumps when he feels Zayn start to rub his lower back. Liam looks around the site before he clicks on the “Sex Position for Every Move” category and clicks through each picture before he stops on the “Pinwheel.” The mood listed is experimental. Perfect.

“Found our new positions Zayn,” Liam smirks before he pushes Zayn down onto his back.

“Liam seriously, we don’t have to do thi--.” Liam shuts him up with his mouth, before shoving his tongue down Zayn’s throat. Liam crawls over Zayn before sitting comfortably on his thighs, bouncing a little.

“I want you to fuck me so hard.” Liam whispers in Zayn’s ear before nipping at it. Zayn gasps, grabbing at Liam’s bum cheeks and pulling him over his crotch. Liam grinds down and grins when he hears Zayn groan.

“C’mere Liam.” Zayn threads his fingers through Liam’s hair and tugs his face down so he can attack his mouth with his. They kiss and kiss until their mouths are sore and swollen and both impossibly hard. Liam feels like he’s going to explode, but in a good way.

“Liam can you open yourself up, while I have a quick drink?” Zayn groans out when Liam twists his hips in a figure eight motion. Liam lets out an approving moan before he tugs his and Zayn’s pants down. He manages to find the lube under the pillow and leans down close to Zayn, stretching an arm behind himself.

He can feel Zayn’s teeth prodding at his neck gently and before he bites down, Liam pushes a finger into himself, gasping for air.

“Oh god, Liam, you look so good finger-fucking yourself.” Zayn groans, roughly running his fingers over Liam’s hair, before bringing his mouth back to Liam’s throat.

Liam manages to get two fingers into himself before Zayn bites down. Liam has to grip down on the base of his cock to keep himself from coming, but he feels so good. So overwhelmed.

Liam can feel the twitches from Zayn as he fills himself up with Liam’s blood. Liam can only groan in arousal and push more fingers into himself. He stays away from his prostate because he wants Zayn to do that. He wants Zayn to find it and push into and make him come without touching his cock. Liam wants Zayn to make him come so hard.

Zayn continues to slurp messily at Liam’s neck while Liam continues to push and prod at his hole. He feels so oversensitive and they haven’t even had sex yet.

“Are—Are you ready for me yet Liam?” Zayn grunts, unlatching his teeth from Liam’s bared throat. He has to stop himself before he bites down again to leave another bloody mark.

“Yeah. Babe, put it in me. I want you to fuck me raw.” Liam gasps as he sits up, his prick rubbing up against Zayn’s.

Liam moves into the ‘Pinwheel’ position. His arms reach out behind him as he secures his legs under Zayn’s back to keep him from being flopped around. He moves one of Zayn’s legs to lie on his stomach and the other one is pushed under his back, so they’re locked together.

“Oh god, you look so fucking hot spread out on top of me like that,” Zayn gasps, rubbing his hands up Liam’s chest, tweaking his nipples. Liam can’t help but throw his head back and try to find air because he feels so out of breath and hot.

“Alright Zayn, put your fat cock in me. Come on, I wanna feel you stretching me out.” Liam grabs the base of Zayn’s dick and presses it at his hole. Zayn moans out when the head catches on the rim and he slowly raises his hips, pushing into Liam’s entrance.

They’re both panting when Zayn is fully secured inside of Liam. Zayn grabs the top of Liam’s thighs, pulling out and fucking into Liam hard. He snaps his hips and the satisfying sound of skin on skin makes Liam shiver. Zayn continues screwing into Liam, using his grip on Liam’s thighs to support himself as he pushes and pulls himself out of Liam’s tight hole.

The air is filled with the sounds of moaning and gasping as Zayn continues dicking into Liam, with each thrust Liam is bounced into the air and if it wasn’t for his legs wrapped securely around Zayn’s back he’s sure that he would have flown off the bed with Zayn’s strength.

“Oh god. Harder, Zayn. I can take it. Fuck me.” Liam groans and gasps out when Zayn shifts and repositions Liam on his thighs and starts hitting his prostate. He lies down on his back and he flops around as Zayn continues pounding into him. Liam rubs his hands over his chest, through his hair, pinching his nipples, and lightly runs his fingers over his dick. He hears Zayn growling at him and he looks up at him to see his eyes have flashed a violent shade of red.

“Zayn, I’m going to come. Fuck, you’re going to make me come. Shit,” Liam pants out because he can feel the pleasure building up inside of him like a shaken bottle of Coke, ready to burst. The heat is building up his stomach and he cries on in pleasure because he feels so good, so free. He’s never felt like this before. He feels like he’s floating.

Liam can feel Zayn screwing into him harder and making little _ah ah ah_  noises and he’s about to come. It’s building, building. He just needs a slight push.

“Come for me Liam. Come all over me, then I’m going to clean you up with my tongue and lick myself out of you when I’ve come.” Zayn whispers, out of breath. He presses harder into Liam’s thighs and that’s it for Liam. He comes so hard and his back arches off the bed, he gropes blindly around for something to grab onto but the only thing he can find of Zayn is his hands clenched around Liam’s thighs. He pulses, come covering Zayn’s chest and clenches tightly around Zayn’s dick, earning a gasp and a moan from him. He can just barely feel the beginning of Zayn coming. He can feel the warm spurts inside of him before the blackness in front of his eyes takes over and he slumps back into the bed, passing out.

Liam wakes with the feeling of someone brushing over his face lightly with their fingertips. He cracks open an eye and sees Zayn hovering over him, concern filled in his eyes.

“I’m ok,” Liam croaks out and tries to sit down but he’s sore and he feels weak all of the sudden. “What happened?”

“You passed out after you came. You just totally became unresponsive but I see you’re ok now. I was worried, thought I broke you.” Zayn whispers.

“I think you just broke me with good sex. Oh my god, it was wonderful. I don’t think I’ve ever came that hard before. We should do that again.” Liam chuckles and cuddles up against Zayn.

“You were flopping around like a ragdoll, s’was scared Liam.” Zayn’s arms circle around Liam, pulling him closer.

“I’m fine now. I’ve been fine. And we should definitely do that position again.” Liam giggles, Zayn booping him on the nose.

“We can do whatever you want, but I think we should have some normal sex after that for a bit. If you pass out on me every time we have mind-blowing sex, I think I might have a heartattack.” Zayn bites his lip and smiles down at Liam.

“I think it’s good, don’t change any of your fucking techniques.” Zayn just laughs and kisses Liam on his temple.

“Love you, Z.”

“Love you too, Li” They give a quick kiss to each other on the lips, and settle down under the covers where Zayn can watch over Liam while he sleeps, keeping him safe, huddled in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If something is confusing (It might be because I'm writing this out of order.) just leave it in the comments and I'll try to answer as best as I can. But I'm hopefully working on how they met each other which happens before this one and the other fic but I'm having some trouble finishing it. 
> 
> If you wanna know their position lol this is it: http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/tips-moves/sex-positions-for-every-mood#slide-7. 
> 
> And feel free to leave comments and kudos and all that other junk. Thanks for reading and ily <3


End file.
